


Забывать

by Snusmumrik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, UST, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: Джордж всегда уходит





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: TokaOka, Gavry  
> Постхог

Самое страшное — это забывать. Постоянно. Ты можешь забыть в любой момент.   
Допустим, ты завариваешь чай. Ничего такого, просто чай — чашка, ложка, кипяток, сахар и горстка сушеных листьев. Там может быть цедра лимона, или шиповник, или розовые лепестки — в этой горстке. Или только чай, неважно. И ты вдруг забываешь — что делаешь это только для себя, на одного. Ты удивляешься, почему чашек не две и ложек. И горсток. Почему? Этот вопрос в твоей голове, он как вспышка — понимаешь? — ты его не проговариваешь. Просто ты забыл. Прошло девятнадцать лет, а ты все еще забываешь. 

Или, допустим, ты пошел в магазин.

***

В кондитерской прекрасные плетеные корзинки для товаров. Их можно забрать с собой, если доплатить пару сиклей. У Джорджа дома уже четыре таких корзинки. В одной он хранит хлеб. Остальные три стоят на подоконнике, одна в другой. Джордж не помнит, зачем их принёс домой, все четыре. Разве ему негде хранить хлеб? Это было давно, и сейчас Джордж вряд ли вспомнит, куда раньше клал хлеб. От корзинок сладко пахнет, до сих пор от них пахнет ванилью. Джордж помнит этот запах в Норе, когда мама что-то пекла. Да, конечно, — Джордж скучает по маминым булочкам, вот и принёс домой плетеные корзинки из кондитерской. Они заколдованы так, что запах никуда не девается. Это хороший рекламный ход. Корзинка стоит всего пару сиклей, даже школьник не пожадничает их отдать за ощущение дома, где бы тот ни был. И обязательно вернется за новыми булочками, круассанами, пончиками и кексами. Джордж всегда возвращается — в кондитерскую, но не в Нору.   
У Джорджа много денег, он не считает сикли, а корзинки — считает. Их четыре, не больше и не меньше. Сегодня вечером он расставит их на подоконнике, ведь он вспомнил, зачем они ему.   
Плетеные корзинки из кондитерской.

***

На улице его окликает какой-то человек. Джордж стоит перед «Волшебным зверинцем», на первой ступени крыльца. 

— Джордж Уизли? — спрашивает человек. Это мужчина, черноволосый и бородатый. Джордж не узнает его, смотрит в глаза — глаза тоже не узнает. 

— Да, — отвечает Джордж. — Я Джордж Уизли. 

Возможно, это покупатель из УУУ. У Джорджа много покупателей. 

— Я — Питер Уилкинс, — говорит мужчина. — Вы меня не знаете. 

Он улыбается, как святой отец, который отпускает грехи. Конкретно Джорджу — этот, что не узнал его, хотя пытался. Но, если Джордж правда его не знает, к чему эта снисходительность? 

Успокойся, ты чего? 

— Я вас слушаю, — говорит Джордж и вдруг понимает, что не помнит, зачем шел в «Волшебный зверинец». У него нет животных, им не нужен корм или что-то еще. Неужели он собирался завести питомца, интересно, какого? 

— Я журналист, и хочу взять у вас интервью, — говорит Питер Уилкинс, но не достает ни пера, ни пергамента. При нем вообще нет сумки. — Если вы не против, разумеется. 

Он снова улыбается, снова так же, как в прошлый раз. Что с этим парнем? 

Спокойно. 

То, что у него нет сумки, ничего не значит, думает Джордж. Магия — она повсюду. Люди без нее и нужду справить не могут. Это невероятно, что у них в Хогвартсе были учебники и сумки, которые они таскали из класса в класс и надрывали спины и плечи. Это — невероятно. Джордж изобрел кучу заклинаний, которые облегчают жизнь. Хотя вряд ли она тяжелей сумки с учебниками. Теперь все по-другому. Но Джордж постоянно забывает и постоянно удивляется, и секунду назад он тоже не помнил, а сейчас — сейчас он вспомнил. У репортера Питера Уилкинса нет сумки, нет пера и пергамента, зато у него есть он сам. Перед этой встречей Питер Уилкинс выпил зелье «Карта Памяти», и, произнеся имя Джорджа, назвал пункт назначения. Все, что происходит — произойдет — с того момента, в чистом виде останется в памяти Питера Уилкинса. Вспоминания людей ненадежны: они могут быть размыты, изменены, вовсе удалены из памяти под влиянием эмоций, и ни один Омут Памяти не воспроизведет их в точности. В создании этого зелья Джорджу помогала Гермиона. 

— Я против, — отвечает Джордж, берется за ручку двери и тянет ее на себя. Зачем же он здесь? Ему не нужен питомец.

***

В фужер для вина Джордж наливает сок. Вовсе не вишневый — чтобы не было никакого сходства. Абрикосовый, и еще есть яблочный. У абрикосового сока вкус косточек, абрикосовых. Они похожи на миндаль. Джордж делает глоток и оборачивается к окну. Там насквозь темно. Днем видно окна соседних домов, облака, тени, голубей, а ночью все это словно исчезает. И ты забываешь, как оно выглядит. Ты смотришь и видишь только свое отражение в собственном окне, множество отражений, одно за другим. И на них всех отпечатки твоих пальцев. Отпечатки поцелуев. Отпечатки тебя. Корзинки, вспоминает Джордж. Он хотел их расставить на подоконнике. Они все еще пахнут ванилью. Это — магия. Но волшебства — ни капли. Волшебство в булочках, которые только достали из печи, а эти корзинки — обман. Вот они, стоят на подоконнике одна в другой, три штуки, Джордж берет их и бросает себе под ноги. Наступает сверху — они мнутся и хрустят, как настоящие. Из чего они сделаны? Из костей? 

Конечно, нет, ты что?

Джордж достает из заднего кармана брюк палочку и сжигает корзинки вместе со своей туфлей, допивает сок и идет спать.

***

В холодильнике Гермионы только кошачья еда, всю нижнюю полку занимают разноцветные пакетики. Они составлены в несколько рядов, вплотную друг к другу. Через каждые три пакетика цвета повторяются. Живоглот пережил Рона. 

— Тебе чай или кофе? — спрашивает Гермиона. Она смотрит в свой холодильник, как будто не знает, что там. 

— Чай, — отвечает Джордж. Кофе у нее нет и никогда не было. 

— Ладно, — говорит Гермиона и идет к раковине мыть посуду. 

Дверца холодильника закрывается, но не до конца. Свет внутри гаснет. Если бы этого хватало — темноты. Розетка напротив Джорджа — как взгляд через весь стол. 

Что за глупость? Это всего лишь розетка. 

Она смотрит: две дырки и шуруп посередине, будто нос. Джордж показывает розетке язык и отворачивается. Гермиона все еще моет посуду. Но ее раковина такая же пустая, как и ее холодильник. Гермиона не оправилась после гибели Рона. Умные люди проще прочих сходят с ума. Рона не стало четыре года назад, а Живоглота — три. 

— Слушай, я пойду, — говорит Джордж и встает из-за стола. 

Успокойся.

— Гермиона, я пойду, ладно? Дела…

Ее курчавые волосы когда-то были красивыми. А теперь их нет, как нет еды в ее холодильнике и нет посуды в ее раковине. У Гермионы ничего теперь нет. И ее ума у нее теперь тоже нет.   
Джордж выходит из кухни, где эта розетка и безумная Гермиона, и идет в прихожую, где стоит его обувь. 

— Почему ты хромаешь? — спрашивает Гермиона. 

Джордж не отвечает, надевает туфлю и скорее открывает дверь.

***

— Погодите! 

Кусты сбоку раздвигаются, как шторы, и из них показывается голова Питера Уилкинса, репортера. Что ему нужно? Джордж заводит руку за спину, там палочка, где-то там, кажется, в заднем кармане брюк, если он не забыл, куда положил ее. 

— Что вам нужно? — спрашивает Джордж, скомкав пальцами рубашку на пояснице. 

— Одну минуту, — отвечает Питер Уилкинс. 

— Одну минуту? Зачем вам моя минута? 

Питер Уилкинс выходит из кустов полностью: сначала правая нога, затем левая, затем все остальное. Он улыбается, как в их первую встречу, Джордж надеялся, она будет единственной. 

— Джордж Уизли, правильно? — спрашивает Питер Уилкинс. — Вы ведь Джордж Уизли? 

Что с ним? Они ведь еще тогда выяснили, что он — Джордж Уизли. Это — какая-то игра? 

— Нет, — отвечает Джордж. — Я — не Джордж Уизли. 

Питер Уилкинс улыбается, и Джордж, наконец, нащупывает палочку, не в заднем кармане брюк, а за поясом. Как револьвер. А револьвер может быть заряжен только одним заклинанием. 

— Не подходите ближе, — говорит Джордж. — Я знаю, что вы выпили…

Не надо, успокойся. 

— Что? — спрашивает Питер Уилкинс. — Я не пил! Мистер Уизли, я только…

Джордж достает палочку.

***

Яблочный сок кажется кислым. Может, испортился? Джордж делает еще глоток на пробу — да, действительно, кисло. У него дрожат пальцы, и он опускает руку на подоконник. Плотно прижимает ладонь. Между ней и подоконником прохладно и влажно. Средний палец выглядит уродливо, эта выпуклость у основания ногтя… Джордж не помнит, когда в последний раз брал в руку перо — только палочку. Он много колдует, у него ведь УУУ. Джордж замечает, что подоконник пустой — где же корзинки из кондитерской?

***

— Гарри, дружище! 

Вот с этим человеком можно поговорить о чем угодно. У него нет холодильника и розетки, которая смотрит в глаза — и в спину, когда ты уходишь. 

— Джордж, твои ботинки…

Его Джордж никогда не забудет: если бы не он, не было бы ничего. 

— Я ненадолго, — говорит Джордж. 

Гриммо его до сих пор восхищает. Этот дом, как корзинки из кондитерской: он никогда не перестанет пахнуть магией. Настоящей. Той магией, до которой Джорджу не достать, даже своей палочкой, самой волшебной из всех волшебных палочек, он ведь изобрел кучу заклинаний. Но ему все равно не достать, даже если его палочка станет револьвером. 

— Я заварю чай, — говорит Гарри.

— Да, — отвечает Джордж. 

Семейная магия, темная, Блэковская. Гарри она досталась по наследству, как весь этот дом, которого не существует. Он весь — как окна, облака и голуби за ночным окном Джорджа. Здесь все время темно, но не из-за штор. Гарри не оправился после гибели Джинни. 

— Джордж, — зовет Гарри. — Иди на кухню. 

Эти портреты — они тоже как окна. Подставка для зонтов: в Лондоне всегда идут дожди. Кричер — он, наверное, до сих пор боится, что его голова окажется на стене, как головы его предков, и поэтому не умирает. 

— Хозяин ждет вас на кухне, — говорит Кричер. 

— Уже иду, — отвечает Джордж и смотрит в сторону лестницы. Там, на стене, голова Джинни — смотрит на него в ответ. Герои сходят с ума по-своему. 

— Я... — говорит Джордж. 

Кричер смотрит на него слепыми глазами-полнолуниями. 

— Пожалуй, пойду, — говорит Джордж. — Передай Гарри, что у меня дела, хорошо?

***

В «Волшебном зверинце» много зверей. И их всех жаль. Они спят. Джордж приглядывается, надеясь, что они не дышат, но нет, они дышат. Шиншиллы, хорьки, хомяки, крысы. 

— Хотите кого-то купить? — спрашивают у него за спиной. Джордж думает: продавец, но оглядывается и видит Питера Уилкинса. Зря он не убил его тогда. 

Прекрати это! 

— Я не даю интервью, — отвечает Джордж. Стучит пальцем по аквариуму с кроликом, тот даже ушами не дергает. 

— Почему? — спрашивает Питер Уилкинс. 

Это самый простой вопрос, который можно задать и услышать. Почему. Ответ на него ты всегда знаешь. 

Джордж поворачивается к прилавку, за ним стоит продавец, худой, юный и явно безмозглый, словно Джордж девятнадцать лет назад. 

— Они что, мертвые? — спрашивает Джордж. — Все — мертвые? 

— Простите, сэр? — говорит продавец. Тоже спрашивает. 

— Они не двигаются, — говорит Джордж. — Почему?

Почему? Вот оно — он не сможет отвертеться, этот худой и безмозглый парнишка. Питер Уилкинс трогает Джорджа за плечо. 

— Мистер Уизли? 

— Я — не Уизли, — отвечает Джордж. — Ты, — он подходит к прилавку и хватает продавца за полосатый галстук. — Что скажешь, а? Продашь мне того кролика?

Парень называет цену. У Джорджа много денег, ему плевать, сколько стоит мертвый кролик, он дает больше. Забирает кролика вместе с аквариумом и выходит из магазина. 

— Мистер Уизли. 

Джордж оглядывается. 

— Кто вы? — спрашивает он. Перед ним стоит какой-то мужчина, черноволосый и бородатый. Что ему нужно? 

Не начинай. 

— Я — Пит… 

Джордж спускается с крыльца, глядя в аквариум. Кролик спит.

***

У миссис Джордан собака, бульдог, но он ничего не сделает кролику. Его не пускают в дом. Миссис Джордан никого не пускает в дом после того, как погиб Ли. 

— Джордж! — она протягивает руки через калитку, чтобы обнять его. — Ты давно не заходил, все в порядке? 

— Это вам, — говорит Джордж и передает ей аквариум с кроликом. — Он живой, просто спит. 

Бульдог в своей будке тоже спит. Джордж принес его миссис Джордан полтора года назад. А рыбок — три года назад.

— Кролик, — говорит она. — Чудесно. Зайдешь на чай? 

Джордж мотает головой, разворачивается, и, перешагнув через клок травы под ногами, уходит.

***

От виноградного сока немного вяжет во рту. Джордж пьет его маленькими глотками, между ними делает перерыв в полминуты. Стучат в дверь. Фужер скрипит в пальцах Джорджа. 

Успокойся. Это просто…

Джордж идет к двери и распахивает ее. Ему надоело бояться. Он вспоминает, что теперь не за кого бояться. 

— Добрый вечер, мистер Уизли. 

Это — Питер Уилкинс. И Джордж впускает его. Дает ему интервью.

***

Или, допустим, ты получаешь утреннюю газету, открываешь ее, а там фото, и на нем ты. Только ты. 


End file.
